The List Box
by Spartan-Guy 88
Summary: Lazlo and Jelly Cabin decide to bring some Christmas spirit to Camp Kidney!One Shot Christmas Special


**I DO NOT OWN CAMP LAZLO**

It was one, scorching-hot day at Leaky Lake. At Camp Kidney's very own Jelly Cabin, Raj and Clam were playing a card game, Go Fish, while Lazlo lied in his bed, staring up at the wood ceiling. Normally, he's in a very happy, optimistic mood, but today was somehow different. He didn't have a smile on his face at all. Finally, Clam and Raj took notice of Lazlo's smile shortage.

"Lazlo, is something wrong?" Raj asked him. Lazlo took a deep breath and replied, "Oh, I'm just a little bit disappointed Raj." "With what?" Clam asked. "It's just that, well...I know that spending the summer here with you guys is fun and all, but I just realized that we never spend time with each other during the winter holidays." Lazlo then told them. Clam then added, "Like Christmas?" Lazlo said, "Yeah, especially like Christmas." "I have heard of that holiday," Raj told both of them; "I understand that you send letters or lists to this fat guy with a red suit named Santa. Then he comes by on the night of Christmas Eve and drops off whatever it was you asked for. Is that about right?"

Lazlo then thought of something that immediately put him into higher spirits. "That's it Raj! If we can't have Christmas with each other in the winter, then we might as well bring Christmas to good 'ol Camp Kidney!" Clam and Raj glanced at each other, both of then not exactly sure of what their monkey friend is coming up with. "Lazlo," Raj stated; "how exactly are we going to bring Christmas to Camp Kidney?"

"That's easy Raj, we set up a box outside, and tell every other camper to write a letter to Santa, then we'll have the mail man pick it up the next time he comes over, and he'll drop it off at the North Pole. Then Santa will get our letters, and he'll have more time to prepare presents for the Bean Scouts of Camp Kidney!"

Clam then yelled, "Presents from Santa!" "Lazlo you're brilliant!" Raj cheered. Later that day, a cardboard box with a small hole on the top was placed near the flag pole. Lazlo then held up a mega-phone and stated: "Attention all Camp Kidney campers, step right up to send your letters to Santa!" As every other camper gathered around to hear the plan he has cooked up, Dave was the first to speak up, "But Lazlo, Christmas isn't until December." "And that's why we should send our letters early," Lazlo answered, "Raj, Clam and I already dropped our letters off."

_Lazlo's Letter:_  
I don't want too much, all I love about Christmas is you bringing joy to the good people of the world!

Sincerely,  
Lazlo  
PS: If you can, would you please send me banana bread?

_Raj's Letter:_  
Santa, I don't know you too much, but I would really appreciate a nice shampoo set so I can use it at my secret hot spring.

Raj

_Clam's Letter:_  
Santa! Clam want new plane!

Clam

Every other camper, except a platypus named Edward, started to warm up to the idea, and ran back to their cabins. When they came back, they each submitted a letter/list to the jolly old man who lives at the top of the world.

_Chip's Letter:_  
I want whatever Skip gets.

Chip

_Skip's Letter:_  
I want whatever Chip gets.

Skip

_Samson's Letter:_  
Hey Santa, how's it going? If you have the opportunity, could you get me more health buddies, and a new helmet to protect me from "the balls?"

Samson

Later that day, the scoutmaster's assistant, Slinkman, sent a list to Santa.

_Slinkman's List:_  
A new subscription to a race car magazine.  
A novel about the greatest stunt devils of all time.  
A book called: How to Deal with Horrible Scout Masters for Dummies

Edward thought to himself, "Look at all of those idiots. They really think that sending that fat guy in red letters early will give him more time to prepare? How lame can they get?!" But when no one was around, he discretely snuck a quick list into the box.

_Edward's List:_  
The Veronica Jungle Adventure kit

That's all I want, OK Santa?

Edward

At the end of the day, the box was full of letters and lists to Santa. Lazlo, Raj, and Clam dropped it off near the camp mailbox. As they walked back to their cabins, Raj asked Lazlo, "Lazlo, are you sure that Santa will receive that box?" "Of course I'm sure, kids send letters to him every year, and Santa goes to their house every year doesn't he?" Lazlo responded. "Magical holiday!" Clam yelled as they walked into their cabins for the night, knowing now that they have, in a way, spread Christmas spirit all over Camp Kidney.


End file.
